Missing You
by Clarie Lianna Marie
Summary: Kenapa aku selalu mencintainya? Aku seperti wanita kejam, saja. Menyakiti hati suamiku demi melupakannya. Bisakah Tuhan membiarkanku tak mengingatnya sedetik saja? "Naruto?" TWOSHOOT Hinata POV/ Sasuke POV RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Note: siapkan headset atau earphone, lalu setel lagu-lagu. Apa saja, yang penting lagu galau. Kalau perlu, siapin Tissue *Ditimpuk*

Happy Reading.

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt**

**Warning : Abal,Typo (s), OCC**

**Pairing : SasuHina**

**Don't Like-Don't Read**

**Missing You**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kau membuka matanya perlahan. Pelukan ringan kau rasakan di pinggangmu. Suara kicauan burung belum terdengar. Langit masih terlalu gelap untuk kau membuka matamu.

Kau melepaskan tangan yang merengkuh pinggangmu dengan hati-hati, berusaha untuk tidak membangunkan pemilik tangan tersebut, lelaki berambut dongker.

Kau turun dari kasur milikmu dan suamimu itu dan berjalan menuju meja rias. Kau dudukan dirimu di kursi yang terletak didepan meja rias. Kau buka lemari kecil disana dan mengeluarkan selembar foto.

Kau tatap foto tersebut dengan cermat. Kau sentuh dengan hati-hati seakan kau sedang benar-benar menyentuh obyek foto tersebut.

Ini baru 100 hari. Tetapi kenapa kau merasa seperti sudah lewat 100 tahun? Ini baru 100 hari, tetapi kenapa kau sudah merasa tidak sanggup untuk hidup?

Kau biarkan air matamu mengalir dari sudut iris lavendermu, mencurahkan rasa pedih yang menggorogoti tulangmu.

Obyek foto tersebut adalah lelaki berambut pirang yang sedang menyengir sambil merangkulmu. Kau tersenyum miris melihatnya. Kau rasakan betapa kau merindukan sosok tersebut. Sosok lelaki yang masih memenuhi hatimu, walau kau sudah memiliki lelaki lain.

Sosok yang selalu berada disisimu dulu. Sosok yang selalu membuatmu tenang.

Kau membuka kotak perhiasanmu. Disana terisi beratus emas atau perak pemberian suamimu. Tetapi hanya satu yang menjadi perhatianmu. Kalung alumunium yang tidak mahal. Kalung yang tidak terlihat special dimata orang lain, tetapi sangat special untukmu.

"_Angkat rambutmu keatas sebentar, Hinata." Ucap lelaki tersebut. Kau mengerutkan kening. "Untuk apa?" tanyamu heran. Ia mengeluarkan cengir jahilnya._

"_Sudah lakukan saja." Ucapnya kini lebih tegas. Kau menggeleng kuat. "Tidak mau. Nanti Naruto-kun memasukkan plastic sampah lagi ke balik bajuku." Ucapmu sambil mengerucutkan bibirmu._

_Ia tertawa kecil. "Tidak akan." Ucapnya meyakinkan. Akhirnya kaupun menurutinya. Kau angkat rambutmu sambil terus menatap lelaki didepanmu penuh tanda tanya._

_Ia mendekatkan dirinya padamu sambil mengeluarkan benda kecil. Kau membelakkan matamu kaget saat ia memakaikannya di lehermu. "Naruto-kun…" ucapmu lirih._

_Ia tersenyum kecil. "Untuk sementara kalungnya ini dulu, ya. Suatu saat aku akan membelikan yang lebih indah. Walaupun apapun yang kubelikan, pasti kalah Indahnya dengan dirimu."_

Kau tersenyum pedih mengingat kenangan tersebut. Kau pakai kalung yang berbandul NaruHina tersebut di leher jenjangmu.

Kau bangkit berdiri dari kursi dan berjalan ringan menuju lemari besar milikmu. Kau buka perlahan pintu lemari tersebut, takut suara decitannya mengganggu tidur suamimu. Kau mendudukkan dirimu dilantai lalu mengambil sebuah kotak berwarna putih dari rak paling bawah.

Kotak putih tersebut sudah terlihat kusam akibat tidak pernah dibuka terlalu lama. Kau terbatuk kecil karena debu yang dikeluarkan kotak tersebut. Kau buka perlahan tutupnya.

Disana terdapat semua barang kenangmu dan dirinya. Barang pemberiannya.

Kau kembali tersenyum miris. Kau rasakan debar jantungmu yang mulai tidak karuan. Kau bertanya didalam hati, apakah ia akan marah melihatmu masih menangisinya disini?

Airmatamu kembali keluar. Sesak dan menyakitkan. Kau selalu merasakannya, tetapi kenapa kau tidak pernah terbiasa? Kenapa kau tidak pernah bisa mengatasinya?

Kau kembali bertanya dalam hati. Apakah ia tahu kalau kau disini selalu mengingatnya? Apakah ia tahu kalau kau disini menyakiti orang lain demi melupakannya?

Kau menggigit bibirmu. Bagian dari hatimu sangat merindukan sosoknya. Sangat merindukan sentuhannya. Merindukan segala sesuatu tentangnya.

Kau mengambil baju kemeja putih yang tersimpan didalam kotak tersebut. Baju miliknya ini selalu kau simpan. Kau mendekatkan kemeja tersebut ke indra penciumanmu. Kau menghirup wangi baju tersebut. Sudah sangat lama baju ini tak dikenakannya. Tetapi aromanya masih sama seperti saat lelaki tersebut pergi. Aroma musim semi.

Kau menghapus airmatamu perlahan dengan kemeja tersebut lalu memasukkan lagi kedalam kotak tersebut dengan rapi. Setelah itu kau mulai bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju jendela besar yang berada dikamarmu.

Langit sudah telihat agak terang dengan munculnya mentari dari balik gunung sana. Kau menghela nafas berat sembari menyentuh kaca jendelamu. Irismu menatap lurus keluar sana. Entah kenapa kau melihat bayanganmu dan dirinya dahulu. Kenangan indah yang tidak bisa terlepas dalam benakmu.

_Kau merasakan tanganmu menghangat. Kau tersenyum kecil saat tahu tanganmu digenggam erat oleh dirinya. "Kau tahu Hinata?" tanyanya tiba-tiba._

_Kau mendongkakkan wajahmu, menatap langsung iris Sapphire miliknya. "Hm?"_

_Ia kembali memamerkan cengirnya. "Kau akan berstatus sebagai mantan pacarku, sebulan lagi." Ucapnya polos. Kau membelakkan matamu, kaget. _

"_Ke-kenapa, Naruto-kun?" tanyamu terbata._

_Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari saku jaketnya dan menyodorkannya didepanmu.  
>"Karena aku akan mengganti statusmu menjadi 'Namikaze' bulan depan." Ucapnya sambil membuka tutup kecil dari kotak tersebut. "Would you marry me?"<em>

Tangan besar memelukmu dari belakang, membuyarkan lamunanmu. Tamgan kekar tersebut mengingatkanmu kepada dirinya yang selalu merengkuhmu dari belakang.

"Kamu sudah bangun dari tadi?" tanya suara berat yang kau ketahui sebagai suara suamimu.

Kau mengangguk kecil. "Ya. Sasuke-kun? Sejak kapan bangun?" tanyamu balik. Berbasa-basi kepada lelaki yang mencintaimu tulus itu.

"Baru saja." Ucapnya dengan suara kecil sambil mencium singkat lehermu. Kau menggigit bibir bawahmu, merasakan tegang diseluruh badanmu. Kau merutuki diri sendiri. Kenapa kau masih mengingatnya disetiap suamimu ini mendekapmu?

Kalian berdua terdiam. Bukannya tidak ingin berbicara, kau tahu itu. Tetapi kalian berdua merasa berdiam seperti ini merupakan hal yang tepat.

Kau menarik nafas perlahan. Kau kembali mencium aroma musim semi yang mentramkan hatimu dari lelaki yang berada dibelakangmu. Kau bertanya dalam hati, kenapa kau masih tetap bisa mencium wanginya dari tubuh Sasuke?

Tangan mungilmu bergerak, menggenggam tangan lelaki yang memelukmu tersebut. Kau rasakan hangat yang menjalar melalui tangan tersebut. Tetapi tidak hanya hangat, tetapi kau juga merasakan sakit yang tak tertahankan. Rasa sakit yang tak bisa kau hindari.

Apakah ia akan kecewa bila tahu kalau kau menyakiti sahabatnya seperti ini?

Kau rasakan tangan Sasake bergerak sedikit, membuatmu melepaskan genggamanmu. Tangan Sasuke berpindah kepundakmu. Perlahan tetapi pasti, ia memutar tubuhmu. Membuatmu menatap mata Onix indahnya.

Kau menggeleng perlahan sambil mengerjapkan matamu. Kenapa kau memikirkan sapphire Naruto disaat seperti ini? Kenapa kau memikirkan genggaman hangat Naruto disaat seperti ini?

Sasuke memajukan wajahnya, menempelkan bibirnya ke bibirmu. Kau semakin mengeratkan pejaman matamu. Kenapa kau memikirkan rasa bibir Naruto di setiap Sasuke menciummu?

Kau rasakan kelembutan dari ciuman bibir Sasuke, membuatmu semakin mengingat Naruto. Membuatmu semakin merindukannya. Membuatmu semakin merasa bersalah. Membuatmu semakin terpuruk.

Kau menjerit frustasi dalam hatimu. Kenapa kau selalu mengingatnya?

Kau rasakan rasa asin di sela ciumanmu dan suamimu itu. Kau menyadarinya. Ini airmatamu. Air mata keputus asaanmu.

Kau membulatkan matamu saat menyadari Sasuke menghentikan ciuman tersebut dengan mendorongmu menjauh.

Kau menggigit bbibirmu yang sedikit bengkak akibat ciuman tadi. Kau menyadarinya saat melihat iris Sasuke. Bukan hanya air matamu yang tertumpah, tetapi air mata Sasuke juga ikut mengalir.

Kau mengutuk dirimu. Iblis macam apa kau ini sampai membuat seorang Uchiha menangis?

"Hari ini hari ke-100. Pergilah dan temui dirinya. Aku tahu kau sangat merindukannya." Ucap Sasuke dengan suara yang membuatmu merasa semakin bersalah. Perempuan macam apa kau ini?

Kau tak melepaskan pandanganmu ke arah suamimu yang sudah mulai menaiki ranjang kalian lagi. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Pergilah, Hinata. Kau tak perlu melupakkannya hanya karenaku. Karena, sekarang ia hanya bisa hidup di dalam kenanganmu. Kalau kau juga melupakkannya, ia akan-"

Sasuke melanjutkan kata-katanya didalam selimut yang ia kenakan lagi sampai menutupi kepalanya. Kau meremas tangan mungilmu, mengerti maksud Sasuke.

Dengan cepat kaupun mempersiapkan dirimu dan pergi ke tempat lelaki yang kau rindukan itu berada.

.

.

.

Tempat ini masih sama seperti terakhir kali kau datang. Masih dipenuhi dengan pohon-pohon hijau yang menyejukkan hati dan batu-batu besar yang tertapa rapi.

Kau melangkahkan kakimu perlahan ke sebuah batu yang lumayan tinggi dengan ukiran nama 'Namikaze Naruto' ditengahnya.

Kau membenahi letak topi kecilmu dan meletakkan dua gelas kaca berukuran kecil beserta sebotol anggur di atas nisan tersebut.

Kau tahu, bila ada seseorang yang melihatmu pasti mereka akan berpikir kau gila. Ke pemakaman tanpa membawa bunga. Tetapi malah membawa sebotol anggur.

Kau membuka tutup botol tersebut dan menuangkannya kedalam dua gelas tersebut.

Kau meminum anggur dari salah satu gelasmu sampai habis. "Naruto…" panggilmu lirih sambil menatap gelas yang masih berisi. Berharap ia mendengarmu, berharap ia disini.

"Apa aku salah kalau aku merindukanmu? Apa aku salah kalau aku masih mencintaimu? Apa aku salah kalau aku masih mengharapkan kedatanganmu?"

Airmata kembali menghiasi pipi mulusmu. "Ini semua karenamu, Naruto-kun. Meninggalkanku seenaknya. Meninggalkanku disaat aku masih menyayangimu."

Kau merasakan tenagamu habis. Kau duduk disisi nisan tersebut dan menyandarinya. Rasa sesak dan pedih kembali kau rasakan. Membuatmu semakin teriksa dengan semua kenyataan ini. Membuatmu semakin terjebak dengan semua cobaan ini.

"Aku membutuhkanmu, Naruto-kun! Bukankah kau yang mengatakan kita tidak akan berpisah?" teriakmu histeris. Tidak peduli kalau kau sedang berda di lingkungan yang sangat sepi.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak mau seperti ini, Naruto-kun. Aku tidak mau mengecewakan Sasuke-kun. Tetapi perasaanku ini selalu membuatku semakin menyayangimu." Ucapmu semakin lirih.

Airmata semakin mengalir deras. Kau berharap mati-matian agar ia mendengar setiap keluh kesahmu. Berahap mati-matian agar ia merasakan perih yang kau rasakan. "Aku merindukanmu Naruto." Ucapmu dengan miris.

Tiba-tiba kau rasakan tanganmu yang menopang tubuhmu itu menghangat. Kau tolehkan dirimu kearah tanganmu dan akhirnya menemukan sebuah tangan besar yang menggenggam tangamu.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Hinata"

Kau belakkan matamu saat mendengar suara lelaki tersebut. Kau mendongkak ke arah pemilik tangan tersebut. Seorang lelaki berambut pirang yang sedang tersenyum teduh sedang bersandar di nisannya.

Tanpa menunggu beberapa detik, kau langsung memeluk erat sosok tersebut. Sosok yang sangat kau rindukan. Sosok yang sangat kau inginkan.

Sosok yang kau cintai.

Kau terus memeluknya erat. Tak membiarkannya lepas sedetikpun, seakan ia merupakan satu-satunya oksigen yang kau miliki.

Kau rasakan aroma yang keluar dari lelaki tersebut. Aroma musim semi. Kau juga merasakan hangat yang menetramkan dari lelaki tersebut yang memenuhimu.

Kau merasa pelukan ini benar. Lekukan tubuhnya terasa sangat cocok dengan tubuhmu. Bentuk tubuhnya terasa pas ditubuhmu, seakan mengatakan kalau kalian berdua memang diciptakan untuk saling melengkapi.

Kau menggigit bibirmu, kecewa, saat tidak merasakan detak jantung yang biasanya kau rasakan disaat kau memeluknya. Kau kecewa saat rasa hangat tersebut hanya sementara dan langsung digantikan dengan sensasi dingin yang mematikan. Kau kecewa saat mengetahui lelaki tersebut tidak akan lama disini.

"Aku senang kau masih mengingatku, Hinata." Ucap Naruto lembut didekat telingamu. Kau mengeratkan pelukannmu, menghiraukan rasa sesak nafas yang kau rasakan. "Aku memang selalu mengingatmu." Ucapmu lirih.

Kau dengar tawa kecil dari mulut Naruto, membuatmu melemaskan pelukanmu sedikit. "Terima kasih sudah mau mengingatku, Hinata." Ucapnya. Kau tahu kalau ia sedang tersenyum sekarang, walau kau tidak melihatnya.

"Hinata…" panggilan dari Naruto membuatmu benar-benar melepas pelukanmu. Kau tatap mata sapphire miliknya yang selalu terlihat indah itu dalam diam. Seakan mencermati wajah tersebut. Semua masih sama. Lekukan wajahnya, tiga guratan di pipinya, senyuman indahnya, mata intexnya, semuanya.

Yang berbeda hanya satu. Semua itu akan menghilang sebentar lagi.

"Aku meminta tolong padamu. Aku tahu kau mencintaiku. Akupun sama seperti itu. Hanya saja, kita tak bisa bersama. Kau tahu itu. Aku tidak memintamu untuk melupakanku. Aku tahu itu sangat sulit. Tetapi, berhentilah menangisku. Kau tahu? Aku selalu dihantui perasaan bersalah disaat melihatmu menangis seperti ini."

Kau menggeleng kuat, menentang perkataan lelaki tersebut. "Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak menangisimu kalau setiap apapun yang kulakukan selalu mengingatkanku padamu?" bentakmu histeris. Kau kembali menangis sejadi-jadinya. Kau mengumpat. Kenapa Naruto tidak mengerti? Kenapa ia tidak tahu kalau melupakannya sama saja melakukan tindakan bunuh diri?

"Kau tahu kenapa aku memintamu menikahi Sasuke?" pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Naruto sukses membuatmu menghentikan tangisanmu sejenak. Membuatmu merasakan rasa yang aneh yang memenuhi tubuh.

"Karena aku tahu ia bisa mencintaimu dengan tulus. Bisa membantumu membangun hubungan yang lebih baik daripada diriku. Itulah sebabnya aku memintanya untuk menikahimu, Hinata."

Kau kembali memeluk sosok tersebut. Kau merasakan kebahagian yang menjalar di tubuhmu. Kau merasa Naruto tetap memperhatikan masa depanmu disaat ambang kematiannya. Kau merasakan jantungmu yang sedari tadi berdebar cepat semakin tak terkendalikan.

"Waktuku tidak banyak." Kau kembali mempererat pelukanmu. Tidak, ia tidak boleh pergi! Teriakmu dalam hati. Kau keluarkan lagi airmata kerinduanmu dan kepedihanmu, berharap dengan itu membuatmu bisa merasakan kehangatan ini lebih lama.

Kau rasakan tangan Naruto melepas rangkulanmu dengan lembut. Tangannya yang kekar itu membingkai wajah mungilmu. Kau kembali menatap iris Sapphire tersebut dalam. Berusaha memasuki pikirannya.

Kau membelakkan matamu kaget saat merasakan bibirnya menempel di bibirmu. Kau tersenyum tipis didalam ciuamanmu dan akhirnya membalas ciuman tersebut.

Ciuman yang sangat kau rindukan. Kehangatan yang selalu kau rindukan. Aroma yang sangat kau rindukan. Kini sudah berada didalam dekapanmu.

Kau memejamkan matamu erat-erat saat merasakan asin di celah ciumanmu lagi. Kau yakin kau sedang tidak menangis. Lalu airmata siapa ini? Tanyamu dalam hati.

Kau membukamata perlahan dan melihat sosok Naruto yang sangat dekat denganmu masih dengan mulutnya yang melumat bibirmu. Mata shappirenya yang menutup mengeluarkan air mata. Air mata kerinduan.

Kau kembali menutup matamu dan memperdalam ciuman kalian seakan kalian berdua saling membutuhkan. Seakan kalian berdua memang tidak bisa dipisahkan.

Naruto menghentikan ciuman itu saat merasa kau sudah mulai kehabisan nafas. Kau menatapnya lagi. Kalian berdua terus berdiam diri. Tidak mengatakan apapun dengan tangan kalian yang saling menggenggam.

Kau membulatkan matamu saat melihat sosok Naruto yang semakin tipis. "Naruto…" panggilmu dengan panic. Kau takut sekali kehilangannya, untuk kedua kalinya.

"Kembalilah ke pelukan Sasuke. Dia membutuhkanmu." Ucap Naruto sembari tersenyum lembut menggenggam tanganmu.

Kau rasakan tangannya yang sudah menembus. Kau berusaha meraih wajahnya. Nihil. Ia sudah mulai berubah kembali menjadi angin sejuk.

"Naruto…" Panggilmu lagi masih tetap berusaha meraih tubuh Naruto kedalam pelukanmu. Berusaha mempertahankan Naruto di sini.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Kau menggigit bibirmu saat mendengar ucapan terakhir dari Naruto sebelum akhirnya menghilang terbawa angin.

Air mata kembali keluar. Tidak, bukan lagi air mata kepedihan dan sesak. Melainkan tangisan bahagia yang melegakan hatimu. Seakan bertemu dengannya tadi telah melepaskan semua bebanmu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto-kun"

Kau membangkitkan dirimu dari hamparan rumput hijau tersebut. Kau tatap gelas anggur yang tadi kau bawa kesana. Dua-duanya sudah kosong. Kau tersenyum kecil, bahagia.

Tiba-tiba kau teringat akan perkataan Sasuke padamu dulu.

"_Jangan lupakan dirinya. Karena kini ia hanya bisa hidup di dalam kenanganmu saja. Kalau kau melupakannya, ia akan benar-benar mati."_

"Selamat tinggal, Naruto-kun. Tetapi aku tidak akan melupakanmu."

.

.

.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Ini baru chapter pertama.

Di chapter kedua nanti kita akan membaca kelanjutan fic ini. Bedanya Cuma satu, dichapter dua semuanya all about Uchiha Sasuke.

Di chapter kedua nanti juga menjelaskan bagaimana Sasuke dan Hinata bisa menikah. Dan bagaimana Naruto bisa tiada.

Terus kata-kata Sasuke itu ehm… nyontek dari DConan. Maap Conaners! *Nangismeraung* abisnya udah mentok ide.

Fic ini kurang memuaskan? Fic kebanyakan sampah? Fic ini membosankan? Silahkan curahkan kritik dan saran di review. Tapi ingat, jangan pakai kata-kata yang mengiris hati *plak* takut menyakitkan hati dan akhirnya membuat author sarap ini ngambek dan tidak mau menulis.*alaah*

Maafkan atas ke-abalan author yang sudah stadium 6 ini.

So…

Review, please?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt**

**Warning : Abal,Typo (s), OCC**

**Pairing : SasuHina**

**Don't Like-Don't Read**

**Missing You**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kau merasakan pergerakan dari sisimu. Tanganmu yang kau pakai untuk merengkuh gadis tersebut diangkat olehnya dan diletakkan hati-hati diatas kasur. Membuatmu merasakan hampa dari sebelahmu.

Kau membuka matamu, mengintip. Mengitip wanita yang sedang duduk di depan meja rias. Kau tidak melihat apa yang sedang ia lakukan, tetapi kau tahu apa yang ia lakukan. Kau tahu. Ia pasti sedang menatap foto sahabatmu itu sambil kembali menangis.

Kau memejamkan matamu erat saat mendengar isakan tangis dari wanita tersebut. Mendengarnya sama saja seperti membakar telingamu.

Kau tahu, apapun yang kau lakukan pasti tetap membuatnya mengingat sahabatnya yang notabene merupakan mantan kekasihnya. Kau tahu bagaimana istrimu itu mencintai Naruto, sahabatmu itu.

Kau juga tahu bagaimana rasanya ditinggalkan kekasih untuk selama-lamanya. Kau tahu itu. Rasanya seperti tercabik-cabik, seperti kehilangan jantung dari dalam tubuh. Kau mengutuk dirimu sendiri. Kau tahu sesaknya perasaan Hinata, tetapi kenapa kau tidak bisa menghiburnya? Kenapa kau tidak bisa membahagiakannya.

Kau kembali mendengar isakan Hinata yang membesar. Kau mengintip kecil dan melihat Hinata sedang mengeluarkan benda-benda kecil yang berada di sebuah kotak kusam.

Kau menggeram tertahan. Kenapa kau tidak bisa menghapus airmata kepedihannya itu? Frustasimu.

Kau kembali memejamkan matamu. Berusaha tidak menghiraukan isakannya yang memotong-potong jantungmu itu. Tetapi entah kenapa kau malah mengingat kenanganmu bersama sahabat bodohmu itu.

"_Kau pasti akan kaget mendengar ini, Teme." Ucap sahabatmu itu dengan girang. Kau mengangkat sebelah alismu, heran. "Apa? Kau diangkat menjadi ketua kelas?" tanyamu dengan nada meremehkan._

_Sahabatmu itu, Naruto, hanya menyengir kuda. "Lebih dasyat dari itu." Ucapnya penuh mesteri. Kau menatapnya seakan tak peduli. Walau dalam hatimu kau sangat penasaran. "Apa?" tanyamu sambil meminum soda kaleng milikmu._

_Ia menghela nafas perlahan lalu kembali menatapmu dalam. "Aku…" ucapnya menggantungkan kalimat. "… memiliki kekasih."_

_Bruussh! "Uhuk..uhuk!" batukmu setelah memuncratkan minumanmu ke arah Naruto dan membuat lelaki tersebut basah. Ia terlihat kesal saat mengelap tubuhnya yang berlumur soda ._

"_Sudah kuduga. Seharusnya aku tidak memberitahukannya kepadamu."_

Kau menggelengkan kepalamu, berusaha menghilangkan kenangan tersebut. Kenangan yang hanya membuatmu semakin sesak. Membuatmu semakin menyadari bahwa Hinata tidak mencintaimu.

Kau kembali menatap istrimu yang sepertinya tidak menyadari kalau dirimu sudah terjaga. Kau biarkan istrimu asyik dengan kenangannya. Membiarkannya menangis sembari tersenyum kecil karena melihat barang-barang lusuh tersebut.

Kau berharap. Suatu saat nanti kau bisa menghapus kepedihan dan kesengsaraan yang dirasakan istrimu. Kau bisa menghapus segala kesedihan dan keputusasaan istrimu dan melihatnya tersenyum bahagia.

Ya, hanya berharap. Hanya itu yang bisa kau lakukan. Tak bisa melakukan hal lebih selai berangan untuk istrimu .

Kau merutuki dirimu sendiri. Kenapa kau tidak bisa menjadi suami yang baik? Kenapa kau tidak bisa menjadi sahabat yang baik? Kenapa kau tidak bisa menjadi manusia yang baik?

Kembali terdengar suara isakan Hinata. Kupingmu memanas. Ingin sekali kau langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurmu dan memeluknya untuk membuat kepedihannya berkurang.

Tetapi egomu tetap membuatmu tak beranjak. Tak menghampiri gadismu.

Kau meremas bed cover yang masih menyelimuti tubuh atletismu itu. Menyesali tindakan bodohmu yang selalu menuruti ego Uchiha.

Kini kau melihat Hinata berjalan menghampiri jendela kecil yang berada tidak jauh dari kasur milik kalian. Matanya yang sayup itu terlihat sangat jelas, membuat semua orang melihatnya ikut merasakan kepedihan yang dirasakan Hinata.

Kau lihat ia menggigit bibir mungilnya. Irisnya menerawang jauh entah kemana. Ujung bibirnya menyingungkan senyuman kecil lalu digantikan oleh senyum suram lagi. Kau yakin, ia pasti sedang mengingat kenangan indah yang menyakitkan hatinya.

Ia kembali menangis. Kau meremas bed cover lagi, lebih erat. Menahan mati-matian dirimu sendiri agar tidak mengganggu Hinata yang sibuk dengan kenangannya.

Tetapi tidak berhasil. Kau sudah tidak kuat. Kau sudah tidak sanggup melihat airmata kepedihan miliknya lagi. Dengan segera kau bangkit dari kasurmu dan langsung memeluknya dari belakang, berusaha menenangkan. Walau kau tahu itu semua sia-sia.

"Kau sudah bangun dari tadi?" ucapmu berbasa-basi. Berusaha menyingkirkan segala kenangannya bersama Naruto. Berusaha menyingkirkan kepedihan Hinata.

"Ya. Sasuke-kun? Sejak kapan bangun?" tanyanya balik kepadamu.

Kau tersenyum kecil, "Baru saja." Ucapmu berbohong sambil mencium singkat lehernya, berusaha mencium aroma Hinata. Kau tidak mungkin mengatakan kalau kau sudah bangun sedari tadi dan memperhatikan segala kegiatannya tadi, menangis dan menangis.

Kalian berdua terdiam. Ya, untuk kalian berdua lebih baik seperti ini dahulu. Sunyi. Kau menyibukan dirimu dengan pikiranmu yang kembali terbayangan kenanganmu bersama friendenemy-mu.

"_Kau mau tahu bagaimana cara menghentikan tangisan kekasihmu?" ucapnya tiba-tiba. Kau menguap malas. "Untuk apa? Mendapat nilai A+ dikelas Matematika?" sindirmu sinis sembari kembali menekuni bacaanmu._

"_Kau pasti akan berterima kasih padaku suatu saat karena ini." Ucapnya dengan PD. Kau hanya meliriknya sejenak lalu bergumam kecil, "Tidak berguna."_

_Naruto menghela nafas dengan terputus-putus lalu menatap matamu dengan lekat, membuatmu yang sedang membaca menjadi tidak nyaman. "Ya, ya. Jadi bagaimana cara, Dobe?" ucapmu akhirnya._

_Ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya kearahmu. "Mencium bibirnya." Ucapnya dengan serius. Kau membelakkan matanya. "hah?" tanyamu cengo. Merasa tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Dobe bodoh itu._

_Ia terlihat mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal. "Masa' tidak mengerti? Perlu kuberi contoh?" ucapnya asal sambil mencondongkan bibirnya mendekati bibirmu. Paaak! _

"_Auch! Berhenti memukulku dengan buku, Teme!"_

Kau merasakan tangan Hinata mengganggam tanganmu. Entah kenapa sensasi dingin mengalir dari tangan mungilnya, membuatmu perih.

Kau lepaskan pelukanmu perlahan sembari memutar bahu kecilnya. Matamu menatap iris lavendernya dalam-dalam. Kau temukan kepedihan, kesengsaraan, kesedihan didalam mata indah miliknya.

Kau menutup onyx-mu dan mendekatkan wajahmu ke arahnya. Kau tempelkan bibirmu ke arah Hinata.

Kau merasakan sesak menjalar di tubuhmu. Rasa bersalah menusuk jantungmu.

Ini salah. Ia seharusnya bukan menjadi milikmu. Tetapi kenapa bibir ini tidak mau berhenti? Kenapa bibir ini terus menuntut?

Kau merasakan rasa asin di sela ciumanmu. Kau mengutuk dirimu sendiri. Banci macam apa kau ini? Bisa-bisanya kau menangis di depan wanita itu.

Kau mendorong Hinata menjauh darimu dengan perlahan. Takut menyakiti hatinya dan hatimu saja. Kau mengalihkan pandanganmu dari Hinata. Takut ia melihat air matamu yang benar-benar menyebalkan ini.

"Hari ini hari ke-100. Pergilah dan temui dirinya. Aku tahu kau sangat merindukannya." Ucapmu sembari membalikkan badan lagi. Enggan melihat istrimu yang wajahnya terlihat terpuruk itu.

Kau menaiki ranjangmu tanpa menolehkan pandanganmu ke arahnya, walau kau dapat merasakan tataoan istrimu yang menusuk rusukmu. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Pergilah, Hinata. Kau tak perlu melupakkannya hanya karenaku. Karena, sekarang ia hanya bisa hidup di dalam kenanganmu. Kalau kau juga melupakkannya, ia akan–"

Kau menutupi seluruh badanmu dengan selimut. Membiarkan suaramu terdengar samar.

"–mati."

.

.

.

Kau menuruni ranjangmu setelah yakin Hinata sudah pergi ke makam Naruto. Kau turun kelantai satu dan keluar lewat belakang. Merefresingkan dirimu di taman belakang milik rumahmu yang dipenuhi rumput hijau dan bunga-bunga yang di atur oleh istrimu.

Kau hirup udara dalam-dalam. Pikiranmu berkelibat dengan kejadian 4 bulan lalu. Kematian sahabatmu plus kekasih istrimu.

Tak ada sedetikpun terlepas dari ingatanmu. Kedatangannya dan kematiannya seakan terjadi begitu cepat Bahkan waktu tak bisa mengatasinya.

Kau membaringkan tubuhmu di bawah pohon besar yang tidak terlalu rindang. Tangan kananmu kau jadikan bantalan kepalamu, sedangkan tangan kirimu terangkat ke atas, seakan ingin menggengam langit.

Langit masih belum terlalu terang sehingga kau masih bisa melihat awan yang bergerak di atas dengan jelas tanpa terganggu terik matahari.

Kau memejamkan matamu dan menurunkan tangan kirimu ke sisimu. Membiarkan kenangan itu terulang lagi.

.

"Kau ingin kembali ke keluargamu?" Tanyamu sembari menaikkan alismu, heran dengan keputusan sahabatmu itu. Sudah hampir 3 tahun sahabatmu itu pergi dari keluarganya yang kaya raya itu, tetapi kenapa tiba-tiba ia ingin kembali?

Sahabatmu itu hanya menyandarkan dirinya di kursi dengan sedikit terhentak. "Kau, kan, tahu aku akan menikah bulan depan. Jadi aku harus meminta restu dan menyiapkan semuanya." Ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan handphone dari saku celananya.

"Lalu? Bagaimana dengan kekasih barumu itu?" tanyanya dengan penasaran. Kau memencet remote tv dengan cuek. "Sudah putus."

Tak ada respon darinya. Ia memang sudah terbiasa dengan sifatmu yang gonta-ganti pacar.

"Kau benar-benar akan menikah?" tanyamu tiba-tiba dengan nada tidak yakin. Bukan tidak yakin kalau dobe itu akan siap menjalani kehidupan pernikahan. Tetapi kau tidak yakin kalau kau sanggup melihatnya menikah dihadapanmu bersama gadis yang kau cintai.

Naruto kembali memasukkan handphonenya ke saku. "Kau tidak mau kutinggal, ya?" ucapnya sambil menggoda, membuatmu hampir saja melemparnya ke jendela appartementmu yang berada di lantai 22 ini.

Kau mendengus lalu kembali terdiam. Malas berbicara atau tidak mendapat topic untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan, kaupun tidak tahu.

Kau berdiri dari sofa dan berjalan perlahan menuju kulkas. Setiap langkah yang kau buat selalu disertai dengan nama Hinata. Nama gadis yang bahkan tidak pernah mencintaimu sama sekali, tetapi gadis yang mencintai sahabatmu setengah mati.

Kalian berdua mengenal Hinata semenjak bekerja di perusahaan ayahmu. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana Hinata masuk kerja di perusahaan Uchiha, tetapi kau ingat sekali bagaimana Naruto memohon kepadamu untuk bekerja diperusahaan ayahmu untuk belajar mandiri.

Pertamanya kau hanya tertawa, lelaki bodoh seperti Naruto mana mungkin diterima di perusahaan besar milik ayahmu itu. Tetapi mungkin karena mukjizat atau memang soal tes kerja yang terlalu mudah, Narutopun bekerja satu perusahaan denganmu.

Kau mencintai Hinata pada pandangan yang pertama. Hal konyol yang pernah kau tertawakan, tetapi akhirnya kau alami.

Kau selalu mengejarnya, walau tidak terlihat. Kau selalu memperhatikannya. Setiap gerak-geriknya, setiap kegiatannya, setiap tarikan nafasnya, semua terekam di benakmu.

Tetapi saat kau sedang berjalan bersama Naruto, Hinata malah mendatangin kalian berdua dengan pipi yang merona dan menyatakan perasaannya. Terhadap Naruto.

Kau kesal, benci, marah, cemburu. Tapi kau tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Kau mengutuk sikap egoismu yang tiba-tiba menghilang. Coba saja sikap egoismu muncul saat itu, mungkin kau akan menarik HInata menjauh, menciumnya, dan menjadikannya pacar secara paksa. Lalu ia akan jatuh cinta padamu dengan sendirinya.

Tetapi tidak bisa. Lelaki yang ditembak HInata bukanlah orang asing. Tetapi ia adalah sahabatmu. Sahabat yang kau benci sekaligus kau sayang. Sayang dalam arti saudara.

Kau biarkan mereka semakin dekat dan menjalin hubungan sebagai kekasih. Kau biarkan hatimu tercabik. Didalam hatimu, kau hanya berkata 'Sabar. Sebentar lagi.'

Tetapi sebentar lagi itu menurutmu seperti berabad-abad. Perih semakin menggorogotimu. Merasa tidak kuat dengan semua ini, kau mulai mencari kekasih di kantormu. Tak akan ada satupun gadis yang menolakmu. Dan kau kesal dengan fakta itu.

Kau biarkan berpuluh-puluh gadis tersakiti oleh tingkahmu yang setiap hari ganti pacar. Kau berusaha mencium atau kalau perlu mencumbui gadis-gadis murahan itu. Tetapi kau tidak pernah berhasil melakukannya. Karena didalam otakmu hanya nama Hinata yang ada.

Kini sebulan lagi ia akan menikah dengan sahabatmu. Dan kau yakin, sebulan lagi itu artinya kau harus menyakiti 29 gadis lagi untuk pelampiasanmu. Kau tidak peduli. Toh, gadis-gadis itu juga tidak keberatan disakiti oleh seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

Kau mendudukan dirimu setelah kembali dari kulkas untuk mengambil sekaleng soda. Kau menghempaskan tubuhmu di sandaran kursi tanpa menatap lelaki yang masih asyik dengan acara tv.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi." Ucapnya sambil menatap jam tangannya. "Aku mau menjemput Hinata dan membawanya ke keluargaku hari ini." Ucap Naruto tiba-tiba. Kau meliriknya dengan malas lalu meminum sodamu yang sedari tadi kau genggam.

"Pergi saja. Aku tidak peduli." Ucapmu malas setelah meletakkan sodamu ke atas meja kecil di hadapanmu.

Kau mendengar suara tawa ringan dari Naruto, membuatmu mau tidak mau mengalihkan pandanganmu ke arahnya. "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu." Ucapnya sembari berdiri dan berjalan perlahan menuju pintu keluar kamar appartementmu.

Kau terpaku saat melihat ekspresi wajah Naruto yang berbeda drastis saat Naruto sudah mencapai pintu. Wajahnya terlihat sangat putus asa dan terbeban, seakan kehidupannya baru saja terenggut. Kau mengerutkan kening. Ingin sekali kau bertanya 'kau kenapa?' Tetapi entah kenapa tertahan di kerongkongan. Seakan tubuhmu memang melarang kau untuk bertanya kepadanya.

"Maaf." Ucap Naruto singkat sebelum akhirnya menghilang dari balik pintu

.

Kau baru saja kembali dari café tempat kau memutuskan hubunganmu dengan gadis ke 28 untuk bulan ini. Kau lupa nama gadis itu. Atau tidak tahu sama sekali?

Kau menghela nafas berat. Besok. Ya, besok hari pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata. Sudah hampir 3 hari mereka tidak menghubungimu. Sibuk karena persiapan pernikahan, mungkin?

Iphonemu bordering. Kau memencet tombol angkat dari handphonemu itu. Dan dalam sekejap wireless yang selalu menempel ditelingamu itu terdengar suara Hinata.

"Ada apa?" tanyamu dengan suara berat. Terdengar nafas terengah-engah diselingi isak tangis Hinata dari seberang sana.

"Ada apa?" tanyamu dengan lebih keras. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba kau merasakan sesuatu hal yang buruk telah terjadi.

"…"

"Apa?" teriakmu kaget. Kau langsung menginjak gas lebih dalam. Jantungmu berdetak tak karuan.

"Kau sudah menelepon ambulans?" tanyamu dengan khawatir. Harap-harap cemas.

"…."

"Baiklah aku kesana sekarang!"

.

Kau hampir saja pingsan bila ego Uchiha tidak menahanmu. Pemandangan menyedihkan dihadapanmu benar-benar menyayat hati.

Kau melihat dengan jelas mobil Ferrari hitam milik Naruto sudah terbalik dengan pintu mobil belakang yang terlepas. Kaca mobil yang terpecah, Api yang bermunculan akibat pergesekan dengan aspal dan bemper mobil yang benyek memperparah pemandangan.

Kau membulatkan matamu saat melihat Hinata yang berusaha masuk ke mobil terbalik itu.

"Hinata!" teriakmu sembari berlari dengan cepat menuju Hinata. Kau tak habis pikir. Untuk apa gadis itu memasuki mobil yang sudah siap meledak kapan saja, itu?

Kau berlutut di sisi mobil dan berusaha menarik Hinata keluar. "Hei, Hinata! Untuk ap…" perkataanmu terhenti saat menyadari sosok yang berada di dalam mobil. "Naruto?"

Ya, sekarang sahabatmu itu terjepit didalam mobil dalam keadaan kepala di bawah. Wajahnya penuh luka dan memar. Darah mengalir hampir menutupi seluruh warna kulitnya.

"Naruto…" suara pedih Hinata terdengar. Sedangkan tubuhnya masih memaksa masuk ke kotak besi hancur ini, mencapai Naruto.

Kau terdiam. Tidak tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan. Tanganmu bergetar. Terlalu syok untuk melihat semua ini. Tangan Naruto perlahan bergerak, mencapai Hinata yang sudah sukses berada didalam mobil.

"Keluar…" ucap Naruto dengan suara parau. Tangannya mengenggam tangan Hinata dengan erat. "Keluar, Hinata… Bahaya…" lanjutnya dengan suara yang semakin hilang. Hinata menggeleng kuat. "Tidak!"

Kau menarik HInata kuat. Menyadari apa yang harus kau lakukan. "Keluar Hinata. Aku akan mencoba membalikkan mobil ini." Ucapmu dengan yakin.

Hinata tidak keluar. Ia hanya terdiam, membuatmu mau tidak mau tetap melaksanakan kegiatanmu tanpa menyempatkan Hinata untuk keluar.

Kau mendorong sekuat tenaga. Didalam hatimu kau berdoa agar mobil itu kembali seperti semula. Tanganmu terasa terbakar akibat panas besi mobil yang masih terbalut sedikit api ini. Tetapi kau terus berusaha mendorongnya. Kau menahan nafas dan kembali mencoba, tetapi hasilnya tetap nihil.

"BRENGSEK!" teriakmu frustasi sambil terus mendorong mobil itu. Mobil itu tak bergeming. Dengan putus asa kau menarik pintu mobil tempat Naruto duduk. "Hinata, bantu dia untuk melepas sabuk pengamannya!" perintahmu yang langsung dilaksanakan oleh gadis itu.

Kau menarik pinu pengemudi iu dengan sekuat tenaga. Tetapi pintu itu terkunci. Kau dengan menggeram, menarik pintu dengan kasar. Dan hasilnya tetap sama. Tak terbuka.

"Tidak bisa.." Suara Hinata yang putus asa itu terdengar. Kau membungkukkan wajahmu, melihat keadaan didalam. Terlihat sekali gadis itu menangis dengan sejadi-jadinya sembari menarik-narik sabuk pengaman Naruto dengan kasar.

Kau kembali menggeram tertahan dan ikut memasukkan tanganmu kedalam mobil. Berniat untuk melepaskan sabuk pengaman itu. Tanganmu juga meraba-raba sisi pintu, mencari tombol kunci. Tetapi dengan posisi yang terbalik, membuatmu susah mencari.

Tanganmu yang meraba pintu terhenti saat merasakan tangan Naruto menghentikan gerakanmu. Kau menatap Naruto dengan heran. Tangan Naruto yang satunya lagi juga menggenggam tangan Hinata yang masih menarik-narik sabuk pengaman. "Hentikan." Ucapnya lirih.

Tangannya bergetar. Dengan perlahan ia melepaskan cincin pertunangannya dengan Hinata. Membuatmu dan Hinata tercengang melihatnya. "Ini." Ucapnya lirih sembari memberikan cincin pertunangannya itu kepada Hinata. "Aku…" ia menarik nafas dengan susah payah. "Sudah tidak sempat."

Kau membelakkan matamu dan melepas tangan Naruto dengan kasar. "Diam kau, Brengsek. Aku akan mengeluarkanmu sekarang." Ucapmu sembari terus mencoba membuka pintu dari dalam.

Suara isakan tangis Hinata membuatmu semakin tidak konsentrasi. Berkali-kali kau melirik Hinata yang masih menangis sembari dibelai oleh Naruto di pipinya. Kau mengutuk dirimu sendiri. Kenapa kau memikirkan kecemburuan disaat seperti ini?

"Hinata…" Suara Naruto terdengar semakin melemah. Kau menatap Naruto, walau tanganmu masih terus mencoba membuka pintunya. Hinata mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah sahabatmu itu sembari menangis. Kau memejamkan matamu erat saat melihat bibir mereka berdua menempel. Brengsek! Teriakmu dalam hati.

Kau kembali berusaha membuka pintu. Kini dengan asal-asalan. Otak jeniusmu sudah tak berfungsi lagi. Kemeja putihmu sudah benar-benar kotor oleh debu. Yang adadipikiranmu sekarang hanyalah membuka pintu ini.

"Menikahlah…" ucap Naruto. Ia kembali menarik nafas dalm-dalam. Berada ditempat kecil seperti itu memang mengurangi oksigen. "Menikahlah dengan Sasuke." Lanjutnya. Kau membelakkan matamu sedangkan Hinata hanya menatap tak percaya.

"Menikahlah besok. Aku akan datang." Ucapnya dengan suara lemah. Kau meremas tangan Naruto yang tak jauh darimu. Entah kenapa kau merasakan rasa bersalah dan senang dalam waktu bersamaan

Suara ambulans akhirnya terdengar. Jalanan sepi ini memang sangat jarang sekali dilewati oleh pengguna jalan, dan hal ini membuatmu heran tadi. Untu apa Naruto melewati jalan ini? Dan kenapa bisa terjadi kecelakaan seperti ini?

Suara para medis mulai terdengar diluar sana. Kau ditarik keluar dengan paksa. Kau tak melawan. Kau merasa biarkan yang ahlinya yang mengatasi ini. Kau menatap HInata yang masih didalam. Hinata masih memegang tangan Naruto dengan kuat sembari mengamuk saat ditarik dengan paksa oleh para medis.

Kau menghampiri Hinata yang sudah berada diluar mobil. Ia terus mengamuk didalam pegangan para medis itu.

Kau memeluknya. Berharap ia akan menenangkan dirinya didalam pelukanmu. "Ia akan keluar." Ucapmu menguatkannya. "Ia akan keluar dan menikahimu besok." Lanjutmu dengan yakin. Entah meyakininya, meyakini para medir, atau dirimu sendiri.

Tiba-tiba api yang berada di sekitar mobil mulai menjalar akibat bensin yang berceceran di sekitar mobil. Kau terbelak. Hinata semakin memberontak. Sedangkan medis yang berusaha mengeluarkan Naruto langsung menjauh dari mobil tersebut.

Samar, terlihat Naruto yang masih terbalik sembari tersenyum. Senyum selamat tinggal.

Hinata menjerit sekeras-kerasnya saat Api mencapai mobil. "NARUTOOO!"

Duaaar!

.

.

.

Kau membuka matamu secara perlahan ketika merasakan seseorang menggenggam tangamu. Ka menolehkan kepalamu ke arah kiri.

"Hinata…" ucapmu lirih sembali menatap lembut wanita yang berada di sisimu. Iris lavendernya menerawang ke langit.

"Bisakah kita…" perkataannya terhenti. Sedangkan tanganya yang mulus dan seputih salju itu semakin menggenggam erat tanganmu. "… mengulang dari awal?"

Kau membelakkan matamu dan memutar tubuhmu membuatmu bisa menatap langsung istrimu itu. "Kenapa?" tanyamu tak yakin. Kau heran, apa yang membuatnya tiba-tiba seperti ini.

"Kau tak akan percaya kalau aku menceritakannya." Ucapnya sembari tertawa ringan membuat jantungmu berdesir saat mendengar tawanya.

Ia memutar tubuhnya, membuatmu dan dirinya saling bertemu pandang. Tangan kirinya menopang kepalanya, sepertimu yang menopang kepalamu dengan tangan kiri. Sedangkan tangan kalian masih bertaut.

"Kau mau, kan?" tanya Hinata lagi, memastikan. Kau menatap dalam mata bening indah miliknya, mencari kesungguhan darinya. Dan kau mendapatkannya.

"Aku mau… kita membangun rumah tangga yang lebih baik. Aku ingin kita saling mencintai." Ucapnya lagi. Kau tersenyum lembut sembari menarik Hinata kedalam pelukanmu.

Kau merasa pelukan ini benar adanya. Lekukan tubuhnya terasa sangat pas ditubuhmu. Membuatmu yakin kalau kalian berdua memang tercipta untuk bersama.

Kau mencium singkat leher istrimu lalu mendekatkan bibirmu di telinganya. "Aku mau."

Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah bibirmu menempel kebibirnya dengan lembut.

**END**

Jadi? Bagaimana? Abal? Memang.

Jujur aja, aku merasa bahwa endingnya Gak seru. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi. Otak udah mentok.

Aku berterima kasih sama semua author dan silent reader yang telah membaca ceritaku di chap satu dan chap 2 ini.

Aku juga berterima kasih kepada author2 yang cantik dan ganteng yang telah bersedia me-review chap 1.

Love You, Guys!

Jadi... Review, please?


End file.
